


(Berangkat) OSPEK: A Morning Slice

by Liana_DS



Series: Negeri Kita [4]
Category: EXO (Band), SMTown
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Masa Orientasi Siswa, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pagi Kim Minseok di hari pertama masa orientasi sekolah cukup tenang. Apakah teman-temannya juga mengalami hal yang sama? Ini adalah cerita-cerita kecil pagi hari di sembilan rumah, yang mungkin kita alami juga dulu, kini, atau suatu saat nanti. Sekuel dari ‘OSPEK’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xiumin, Chen, Kai

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment (yang masih aktif ataupun yang sudah keluar) bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya dan ELF pendamping saya. Tidak sedikitpun keuntungan komersial saya ambil dari penulisan FF ini.
> 
> [Guideline] Pada judul part, misalnya [Kim Family/ Yesung x Taeyeon = Jonghyun + Chen + Kai], ada penjelasan mengenai keluarga para member EXO. Cara bacanya:  
> 1\. A x B adalah pasangan yang menikah  
> (‘Yesung x Taeyeon’ artinya Yesung menikah dengan Taeyeon). 
> 
> 2\. A + B +... artinya hubungan saudara  
> (‘Chanyeol + Luna’ artinya Chanyeol saudara kandung/ kakak Luna).
> 
> 3\. ? adalah tokoh yang tidak disebut namanya  
> (‘Yoochun x ?’ artinya Yoochun menikah dengan seseorang yang tak disebut namanya).
> 
> 4\. = artinya hubungan orang tua-anak  
> (‘Kyuhyun x Seohyun = Baekhyun’ artinya Baekhyun adalah anak KyuSeo).
> 
> 5\. ; memisahkan hubungan keluarga dalam keluarga besar  
> (‘Heechul x ? = Jaejoong; Jaejoong x ? = Xiumin’ artinya Jaejoong adalah anak Heechul dan Xiumin adalah anak Jaejoong, sehingga Xiumin adalah cucu Heechul)  
> (Bisa juga ‘Taeyeon + Stella; ? x Stella = Suho’ artinya Taeyeon dan Stella bersaudara, sedangkan Suho adalah anak Stella, jadi Suho adalah keponakan Taeyeon).

* * *

**[Kim Family 1** / Heechul x ? = Jaejoong; Jaejoong x ? = Xiumin + Key **]**

Pagi yang tenang di Kediaman Kim.

“Minseok, kau sudah siapkan barang bawaan untuk hari ini, ‘kan?” Kim Jaejoong tidak sedikitpun melupakan hari ini, hari penting bagi anak sulungnya: orientasi SMA. Minseok, yang sedang sarapan, mengangguk. “Tenang saja, _Appa_. Semua beres.”

Jaejoong tersenyum. “Aku percaya kau pasti bisa membereskan semuanya, tetapi ada baiknya melakukan _double_ - _check_.”

“OK, OK.” Minseok mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan tatapan masih mengarah ke siaran berita televisi. Ia memasukkan suapan terakhir sarapannya ke dalam mulut ketika Kibum adiknya tertawa tak jelas sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya. “ _Hyung_ , lihat saja! Nanti di sekolah, aku akan mem _bully_ mu! Jonghyun- _hyung_ yang super jahil sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa buat kelompok orientasimu!”

“Jangan cerewet, Kibum. Kau juga harus berangkat sekolah, ‘kan? Habiskan sarapanmu yang cepat, biar kita bisa berangkat bersama.” Minseok _stay cool_ , walaupun ia ingin sekali mengemplang adiknya yang sok dewasa ini.

“Hehe, aku tak menyangka Minseok- _hyung_ akan jadi _hoobae_ ku, padahal _Hyung_ ‘kan orang paling tua dari semua orang tua!”

Mulai kesal, Minseok memanggil seseorang yang ia gunakan sebagai senjata melawan adiknya.

“ _Harabeoji_ , Kibum bilang kau tua!!!”

Kibum tercengang. “Ta-tapi aku...”

Puk! Bagian belakang ‘cermin cantik’ kakek Minseok, Heechul, langsung menghantam ubun-ubun Kibum. “Anak kurang ajar! Beraninya main-main sama orang tua! Minta maaf!”

“Tapi _Harabeoji_...”

“Tidak ada ‘tapi’!”

Bentakan Heechul membuat Kibum meminta maaf dengan tulus (ini di hadapan Heechul saja; di belakang, Kibum mendumel pada Minseok yang meleletkan lidah).

Seberlalunya Heechul, Kibum menggembungkan pipinya. “Awas kau, _Hyung_! Sudahlah, aku berangkat duluan saja! _Appa_ , _Harabeoji_ , aku berangkat!!”

Langkah Kibum yang menghentak menerbitkan tawa Minseok. _Dasar tukang ngambek_ , pikirnya. Tawa Minseok semakin menjadi ketika Jaejoong berkata, “Lho, kunci sepeda ‘kan ada di kakakmu; kau bisa berangkat sendiri?” sehingga Kibum terpaksa berhenti dan berbalik, menunggu sang kakak selesai sarapan.

 _Biarpun Kibum cerewet, harus kuakui, ini pagi yang cukup tenang untuk seseorang yang akan berangkat di hari pertama orientasi SMA_ , batin Minseok saat menandaskan susu di gelasnya, _Kira-kira, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?_

* * *

 

 **[Kim Family 2** / Yesung x Taeyeon = Jonghyun + Chen + Kai **]**

“Jongin!!” Jongdae menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi, “Ayo, cepaaaaat!!! Tinggal setengah jam sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup!!! Jangan lama-lama; aku juga belum mandi, _Kkaman_!!!”

Tak terdengar apapun dari dalam kamar mandi selain bunyi air mengguyur tubuh. Merasa diabaikan, Jongdae kembali menggedor pintu kamar mandi dan menegur adik kecilnya dengan suara _rocker_ , “Kim Jongin yang paling hitam sedunia, cepat keluar atau kudobrak pintu ini!”

“Kim Jongdae yang paling berisik sedunia, diam atau kau kulempar wajan!”

Lengkingan Taeyeon dari dapur membungkam Jongdae. Cowok yang tak terlalu tinggi itu nyengir bersalah kepada ibunya, tetapi dalam hati, ia ingin sekali menjebol pintu di depannya dan memukulkan pintu itu ke kepala Jongin.

“Hahaha, rasakan,” tawa Jonghyun, kakak Jongdae dan Jongin, di sela menikmati sarapannya (padahal dia belum mandi juga), “Derita anak baru. Untung, aku bisa melewati masa orientasiku dulu tanpa berebut kamar mandi dengan kalian berdua. Makanya, jadilah seorang _sunbae_ biar tidak usah masuk pagi.”

Jongdae cemberut. “ _Hyung_ juga jangan santai-santai. Bukannya _Hyung_ panitia orientasi? Bisa-bisanya kau duduk manis sambil minum susu begitu. Panitia malah harus datang lebih pagi, ‘kan?”

Sejenak muka jahil Jonghyun kaku, lalu perlahan berubah panik. “Benar juga. Kenapa baru mengingatkanku, Jongdae? Ah, bagaimana ini?” Jonghyun ikut menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi seperti Jongdae sebelumnya. “Kkamjong, cepat keluar!!!”

“Tunggu dulu, _Hyung_. Kulitku masih belum cerah, nih!”

Jawaban santai Jongin membuat Jongdae dan Jonghyun berteriak frustrasi, “Jangan bercanda! Seribu tahun pun kau tak akan berkulit putih, Jongiiiiin!!!”

Ribut-ribut ini menyambut Jongwoon, sang kepala keluarga, yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dalam kamarnya. Ia sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan siap bermeditasi lagi, tetapi dengan dua _rocker_ kecil yang berebutan melakukan _scream_ itu, ia tak akan bisa tenang. Maka, ia membiarkan pintu kamar mandinya terbuka, menarik dua anak tertuanya ke dalam kamar tidur, lalu memasukkan mereka berdua ke kamar mandinya. _Finishing touch_ nya, ia mengunci kamar mandi dari luar. “Pakai saja kamar mandi ini dan sabun mandiku. Kalau sudah selesai mandinya, panggil aku.” pesannya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar tidur.

Di ruang makan, Jongwoon melihat istrinya berdesis sambil memijat kepala. “Bagaimana bisa kita punya tiga anak yang begitu berisik?” keluh Taeyeon, tetapi kemudian tersenyum romantis pada Jongwoon, “Yah, bagaimanapun pagi ini, aku tetap berterima kasih padamu, _Oppa_.”

“Hm.” Jongwoon hanya menjawab dengan deheman dan posisi bersilang kaki di atas kursi makan, bermeditasi sambil menunggu sarapannya siap.

* * *

 


	2. Luhan, Lay, Kris, Tao

* * *

**[China Family 1** / Hangeng + Zhoumi; Hangeng + Zhang Liyin = Luhan + Lay **]**

Lu Han melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia sungguh pantas mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam, juga dasi hitam yang merupakan seragam SM Art School (satu hal yang sedikit merusak penampilannya adalah _name tag_ norak itu, yang anehnya malah wajib dikalungkan di depan dada). Tampak dewasa, itu adalah satu gambaran yang cukup memuaskan bagi Lu Han. Pemuda itu melangkah keluar kamar, merasa sempurna...

...tetapi adiknya tidak demikian.

“ _Gege_ , ayo berangkat.” ajak Yi Xing, adik Lu Han, dengan semangat paradoksikalnya. Bagaimana tidak paradoks? Yi Xing sedang bersemangat, tetapi ia mengatakan itu tadi dengan kelopak mata _droopy_ , nada lemas, dan senyum mengantuk—kontras sekali dengan kalimat bersemangatnya. Lu Han tersenyum sabar. “Xing, kita tidak bisa berangkat kalau kau tidak pakai dasi. _Name tag_ mu mana? Tasmu?”

“Oh?” Yi Xing membulatkan bibirnya lucu, lalu mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling dengan bingung, tetapi tidak panik. “Di mana, ya? Aku lupa...”

“Ini lho, Xing. Kau meninggalkannya di meja makan. Tasmu ada di kamar.” kata Li Yin, ibu Yi Xing, sembari mengacungkan properti yang dimaksud. Yi Xing tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, lalu mengambil dasi dan mengenakannya. Sementara itu, Lu Han mengambilkan tas untuk adiknya yang pelupa kronis itu.

“Sudah selesai! Ayo kita ber—“

“Tidak, belum. Kau harus sarapan dulu, tau.” Lu Han menyeret Yi Xing dan mendudukkan si bungsu di kursi makan. Yi Xing nyengir malu. “Maaf, _Ge_ , aku terlalu semangat...”

“OK, OK. Biar kau bilang semangat pun, sebenarnya kau masih seperti orang yang mengantuk.” tawa kecil Lu Han, lalu duduk dan menikmati sarapannya. Yi Xing terkikik pelan.

Makan pagi di keluarga kecil Lu Han cukup tenang, diselingi kelucuan Yi Xing yang mati-matian belajar bahasa Korea. Akan tetapi, sebuah pertanyaan dari anggota termuda keluarga itu mengubah suasana seketika.

“ _Baba_ akan mengantar kita, _Ge_?”

Baik Lu Han maupun Li Yin ingin sekali mengatakan ‘tentu saja’, tetapi tak bisa karena itu bukan sebuah kebenaran. Biarpun Han Geng adalah kepala keluarga ini, tetapi kedatangannya di rumah bagaikan mukjizat. Pekerjaannya semakin menyita waktu, tetapi Li Yin, apalagi Lu Han, berharap Han Geng akan pulang di hari penting ini: hari pertama Lu Han dan Yi Xing masuk SM Art School.

Namun, Lu Han dan Li Yin tidak ingin memberi harapan palsu. Mereka diam.

Yi Xing paham jawaban apa yang dia peroleh atas pertanyaannya, walaupun tak sepatah kata terlontar.

Yang mengejutkan, ketika Lu Han dan Yi Xing keluar rumah (‘dikawal’ ibu mereka, tentunya), mereka melihat Han Geng dengan mobil sederhananya di depan sana. Pria itu tersenyum saat berkata, “Anak-anakku sudah masuk sekolah menengah. Kalian tampan sekali.”

Kedua anak Han Geng terpaku, tetapi Yi Xing lebih tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berlari dan mengoceh macam-macam tentang sekolah barunya setelah itu.

Lu Han hanya tersenyum saat berjalan ke arah ayahnya.

 “ _Mama_ , _Baba_ pulang.”

“Tentu saja,” Li Yin menanggapi dengan rona bahagia, “Kita hanya tak tahu kapan dia kembali.”

* * *

 

 **[China Family 2** / Hangeng + Zhoumi; Zhoumi x Victoria = Kris + Amber + Tao **]**

Berbeda dengan rumah berukir naga yang sebelumnya, suasana rumah naga satu ini sangat ceria dan energik.

“ _Baba_ , oper ke sini!”

Tep! Tas punggung Wu Fan—si _leader_ grup orientasi—dioper oleh Zhou Mi, ayahnya, dari lantai dua. Tas itu seolah-olah bola basket di tangan Wu Fan dan Zhou Mi, padahal tas itu jauh lebih berat. Dasarnya dua lelaki itu kuat, jadi tak masalah.

 “Fan- _ge_ , oper ke Taotao!” Yi Yun, gadis anak tengah yang super _tomboy_ dan punya _basic_ basket seperti kakaknya, memberikan operan pada Wu Fan juga. Kali ini, yang dioper adalah botol minum dan kotak pensil Zi Tao si bungsu. Wu Fan menerima operan itu dengan tangkas. “Tao!”

Dua tangan Zi Tao menerima barang-barangnya dari sang kakak. “Terima kasih, Fan- _ge_ , Yun- _jie_! _Mama_ , _Baba_ , aku berangkat!”

“Eh, tunggu!” Song Qian, ibu Zi Tao, menoleh pada bungsunya, teralih sebentar dari bekal yang sedang ia siapkan, “ _Name tag_ mu, Tao! Ke mana _name tag_ mu?”

Menyadari bagian terpenting untuk masa orientasinya itu menghilang, Zi Tao melihat bagian depan kemejanya dan panik. “Lho? Ke mana, ya? Padahal tadi sudah kupakai! Huaa, bagaimana ini?!”

“Jangan panik dulu!” Wu Fan memperingatkan adik bungsunya, “Kita cari dulu pel—“

“Tak perlu!” Zhou Mi menyambar _name tag_ Zi Tao yang entah bagaimana tersangkut di pegangan tangga, “Ini dia!”

Dalam sekejap, ‘lapangan basket’ berubah menjadi ‘area gimnastik’.

Tubuh ramping Song Qian meliuk, melakukan salto tiga kali ke belakang menaiki tangga. Bakatnya sebagai _dancer_ masih terus bertahan hingga saat ini, rupanya. Zhou Mi, Wu Fan, dan Yi Yun ternganga kagum menyaksikan aksi ini, tetapi pertunjukan belum mencapai puncak.

“Taotao!”

Giliran si bungsu beraksi. Zi Tao melompat tinggi, bergulung di udara, menyambar _name tag_ nya dari tangan Song Qian, dan mendarat sempurna di lantai. Namanya juga atlet wushu muda, tentu saja gerakannya lincah. Tiga orang penonton hanya bisa bertepuk tangan.

Rumah naga satu ini berubah menjadi arena olahraga jika pagi menjelang.

* * *

 


	3. Suho, Baekhyun

* * *

**[Kim Family 3** / Taeyeon + Stella; ? x Stella = Suho **]**

Joonmyun adalah pemuda yang mandiri. Ia bangun cukup pagi untuk seseorang yang semalam suntuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok orientasi. Setelah mengurus dirinya sendiri: mandi, sarapan, dan mempersiapkan keperluan orientasinya, Joonmyun ‘mengurus’ ibunya—Eunwoo alias Kim Stella—yang sedang sakit. Ia melakukan semuanya dengan perencanaan yang baik; ia bahkan memasak untuk makan siang ibunya supaya ibunya itu tak lagi repot. Hebatnya, Joonmyun tak membangunkan Eunwoo sama sekali untuk minta bantuan, padahal pada umumnya, anak laki-laki ‘kan tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan dapur.

Terlepas dari itu, Joonmyun tidak merasa pekerjaannya melelahkan.

“ _Eomma_ ,” Joonmyun baru membangunkan Eunwoo ketika semuanya telah siap; hanya tinggal keberangkatannya, “aku mau berangkat. Makanlah sarapanmu, lalu minum obat dan kau bisa istirahat lagi.”

Eunwoo sedikit geragapan saat mendengar bahwa Joonmyun sudah akan berangkat. “Astaga, kenapa kau tak bangunkan _Eomma_? ‘Kan _Eomma_ bisa membantumu, Myun. _Eomma_ jadi melewatkan pagi pertamamu sebagai anak sekolah menengah, deh...”

Joonmyun tertawa kecil. “Tidak seperti itu. Pagi ini sama saja dengan pagi-pagi lainnya. Sudahlah, yang penting _Eomma_ sembuh dulu, baru bisa membantuku menyiapkan semuanya di hari yang lain.”

Ya, pagi ini adalah pagi yang sama sepinya dengan pagi Joonmyun yang lain. Pagi ini sekali lagi hanya ia lewatkan bersama Eunwoo, tanpa sosok ayah yang harusnya mendampinginya.

Jadi, bagi Joonmyun, tak ada yang spesial pada pagi ini di keluarganya. Senyap seperti biasa dan bertambah kelam dengan kondisi kesehatan Eunwoo yang memburuk beberapa hari belakangan.

 “Sampai jumpa, _Eomma_. Jangan lupa minum obatmu setelah makan... dan jangan terlambat makan.”

Namun, Joonmyun tetap tersenyum saat mengucapkan salam ini. Ia optimis bahwa paginya akan jadi sedikit berbeda setelah ia bertemu dengan tim orientasinya yang gila.

* * *

 

 **[-hyun Family** / Kyuhyun x Seohyun = Baekhyun **]**

Biasanya, dalam rumah Keluarga Cho, hanya Joohyun sang ibu rumah tangga yang ribut  gara-gara ulah anak dan suaminya. Pagi ini sedikit berbeda karena sang anak, Baekhyun, juga ikut heboh.

“ _Eomma_ , kemarin semua barang ‘kan sudah ada di sini? Kenapa sekarang hilang?”

“ _Eomma_ juga tak tahu... Apa kau yakin tidak meletakkan barang-barangmu itu di suatu tempat khusus setelah _Eomma_ siapkan?” tanya Joohyun panik sembari terus mencari barang-barang masa orientasi anaknya. Ia berani bersumpah sudah menata semua keperluan orientasi di kamar Baekhyun. Bagaimana caranya benda itu hilang?

Selagi dua anggota keluarganya kebingungan, sang kepala keluarga, Cho Kyuhyun, menyeruput kopi paginya dengan tenang. Teriakan-teriakan panik tidak mengganggunya membaca koran pagi. Ia baru saja membalik lembaran surat kabarnya ketika sang anak menjerit frustrasi.

“ _Appa_! Kalau kau tidak mau membantuku mencari barang-barang orientasiku, aku tidak akan membantumu menjahili _Eomma_ lagi—auwww!!” Baekhyun berjengit karena pantatnya dicubit Joohyun. Ganti wanita itu yang berkata pada Kyuhyun, “ _Oppa_ , kau lihat tugas-tugas orientasi Baekhyun, tidak? Jangan cuma diam di situ!”

Kyuhyun menunjuk laci di bawah tangga. Joohyun dan Baekhyun memeriksa tempat itu dan kembali menjerit, kali ini campuran antara lega dan gemas. “Kenapa _Appa_ tidak bilang dari tadi?!” Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang melepas piyamanya di ruang makan dan memakai seragam, membuatnya mendapat jitakan gratis dari Joohyun karena tidak sopan.

“Kalian tidak tanya, sih. Lagipula, aku ‘kan ingin menjahili kalian berdua; kalau aku bilang di mana tempatnya, kejahilanku tidak akan berjalan.”

Pantat wajan mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun kemudian.

“BISA-BISANYA KAU MENGERJAI KAMI DI SAAT GENTING BEGINI!!!!”

Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun mendengar ibunya benar-benar marah.

Terbukti bahwa masa orientasi tidak hanya membuat siswa baru tergopoh. Ibu si siswa baru juga ikut tergopoh, apalagi kalau ayah si siswa baru sangat jahil seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

 


	4. Chanyeol, D. O., Sehun

* * *

**[Park Family** / Leeteuk x ? = Yoochun; Yoochun  x ? = Chanyeol + Luna **]**

Suasana  _hectic_  juga ditemui di Kediaman Park.

“Sepatuku belum kering! Wah, tugasku belum masuk ke tas pula!”

“Jangan ribut, Chanyeol! Nanti  _Harabeoji_  bangun lagi! Siapkan perlengkapanmu dengan tenang, lalu sarapan. Aku akan keringkan sepatumu!” Yoochun sang kepala keluarga mengomando sulungnya dari halaman belakang. Pria itu sudah mengenakan setelan kerjanya: kemeja, dasi, celana panjang hitam, dan jas, tetapi penampilannya agak terganggu oleh ‘beberapa properti’. Bayangkan pria necis dengan pakaian tersebut di atas, berjongkok sambil mengeringkan sepatu anaknya dengan  _hair dryer_. Mengganggu khayalan, ‘kan?

Chanyeol mengenakan dasinya dengan sedikit asal, mengalungkan  _name tag_ nya, menyandang tasnya, dan melesat ke meja makan. “Sunyoung, aku makan roti sa—waa!!!”

Sunyoung, adik perempuan Chanyeol, langsung teralih dari telur yang sedang digorengnya. Ia berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol. “ _Oppa_ , ada apa?”

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertelungkup. Cengirannya menerangi seluruh rumah; ingat, Chanyeol punya gigi secerah lampu mercusuar. “Aku tersandung baju kotorku sendiri yang aku taruh di lantai...”

Sunyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kakak jangkungnya ini memang suka bikin heboh.

Biarpun anak sulungnya yang ceroboh itu sangat berisik, Yoochun tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya mengeringkan sepatu. Yoochun sepertinya sudah kebal dengan suara berisik karena dua anaknya sering ‘berbuat kerusakan’. Suara yang membuat Yoochun teralih adalah...

“Ada apa ribut-ribut? Aku bantu, ya...”

...suara gemetar dari sesepuh Park, ayahnya, Jungsoo.

Mata Chanyeol dan Sunyoung membulat. Gawat. Kakek mereka akan menuruni tangga, padahal tidak ada yang menuntun.

“ _Harabeoji_!!!! Pelan-pelan!”

“ _Appa_!!! Hati-hati!”

Baik Chanyeol, Sunyoung, dan Yoochun sama-sama berlari menuju tangga, berusaha membantu Bapak Tua Jungsoo yang gampang encok. Rencana persiapan orientasi Chanyeol jadi sedikit goyah karena kakeknya.

Terutama di bagian sarapan.

Bau gosong tercium dari penggorengan dan Chanyeol yang pertama menyadarinya. “Waa, telur, telur! Sunyoung, telur goreng, gosong!”

Kalimat Chanyeol kacau, tetapi pikiran Sunyoung lebih kacau ketika mendengar peringatan Chanyeol. “Astaga, iya! Aku kelupaan!”

Sunyoung melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Jungsoo dan menyebabkan sisi kiri si pria tua oleng. “Whoa,  _Harabeoji_ , hati-hati!! Aduh, Sunyoung!” Chanyeol dan Yoochun buru-buru menangkap Jungsoo yang hampir jatuh dari tangga. Jungsoo mengelus dadanya yang bergemuruh karena kaget hampir jatuh, sedangkan Sunyoung cuma nyengir.

“Eh... ah, uhm... maaf,  _Harabeoji_.... eh, sudahlah! Telurku gosong!”

* * *

 

 **[Do Family** / Ryeowook + ?; ? x ? = D. O. **]**

_“Berita hari ini. Pemerintah Korea Selatan setuju untuk menjalin kerjasama di bagian energi dan sumber daya—“_

Kyungsoo duduk dengan anteng di ruang makan. Mata besarnya tertuju ke layar televisi, mencermati isi berita yang disiarkan. Kerjasama ekonomi Korea Selatan, naiknya biaya pendidikan, festival budaya di Seoul, semua terekam rapi dalam otak di balik wajah  _pokerface_  itu. Tak tampak kesan tergopoh seperti kebanyakan siswa di hari pertama masa orientasi.

Yang kebingungan malah Ryeowook, paman Kyungsoo.

“ _Name tag_  sudah?”

“Sudah.” Kyungsoo menelan kunyahannya, menjawab, lalu memasukkan suapan berikutnya. Matanya masih ke televisi.

“Esai?”

“Hm.” Kyungsoo mengiyakan hanya dengan ‘hm’ bukan karena ia tak sopan, tetapi karena ia sedang mengunyah.

“Alat tulis: pulpen tinta hitam, pensil, penghapus, penggaris?”

“Di kotak pensil, dalam tas.” Kyungsoo membawa mangkuk nasinya ke dapur, hendak mencuci.

“Setelan seragam: kemeja putih, dasi hitam polos, celana kain hitam tidak cingkrang, ikat pinggang hitam dengan mata sabuk tidak mencolok, kaus kaki putih, sepatu pantovel hitam polos?”

“Sudah kupakai,” Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pamannya dengan curiga karena pertanyaan Ryeowook semakin rinci, “ _Ahjussi_ , kau ta—“

Astaga, pantas saja pertanyaan Ryeowook rinci sekali. Ryeowook membawa  _checklist_  khusus barang bawaan wajib untuk Kyungsoo selama pengecekan tadi. Dia baru saja mencentang satu kolom di  _checklist_  itu. Kyungsoo memandangnya aneh. “Jangan berlebihan begitu,  _Ahjussi_. Kau sampai membuat  _checklist_  segala.”

“Habis, kalau ada yang ketinggalan, akan sangat menyusahkan buatmu, ‘kan?” Ryeowook mengalihkan pandang dari  _checklist_ , “Ini masa orientasi, harus dipersiapkan dengan baik, jadi aku akan membantumu, Kyungsoo!”

Kepolosan Ryeowook selalu membuat Kyungsoo senang sekaligus geli. Pemuda bermata lebar itu melanjutkan mencuci sambil menahan tawa.

“Bekal?” Ryeowook bergerak turun pada  _checklist_ nya. Tanpa menoleh, Kyungsoo menjawab, “ _Ahjussi_  ‘kan sedang memasaknya?”

“Oh, iya!” Ryeowook segera mengangkat wajan tumis sayur dari atas kompor, lalu mematikan kompor itu, “Fiuh, untung belum gosong!”

Kyungsoo nyengir.  _Untung bekalku selamat_ , pikirnya _, Dasar Ryeowook-_ ahjussi _, suka tergopoh-gopoh, bikin orang lain panik juga..._

* * *

 

 **[Oh Family** / Kibum + J-Min; ? x J-Min = Sehun **]**

Drap, drap, drap!

“ _Eomma_ , tasku hilang!” teriak Sehun begitu ia muncul di dapur. Ibunya, Jimin, menggeleng-geleng heran untuk kesekian kalinya. Pertama buku, kedua dasi, ketiga  _name tag_ , dan terakhir tas.

“Tadi kau letakkan di meja makan sebelum mengambil  _name tag_...”

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati tasnya di ruang makan. “Oh, iya... Hehe...” Anak pucat itu mengusap-usap tengkuknya malu, lalu duduk di kursi, akan sarapan. Baru ia angkat sumpitnya, ia teringat sesuatu lagi.

“Waa, aku kelupaan esaiku!”

Sekali lagi, Sehun meninggalkan meja makan. Jimin menepuk dahinya. “Bukankah aku sudah memintanya untuk melakukan  _checking_  terakhir malam tadi? Dasar Sehun, apa yang dilakukannya, sih? Dia jadi tidak segera sarapan...”

Kim Kibum, paman Sehun sekaligus kakak Jimin, menangkap kelelahan di wajah adiknya. Wanita itu sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyiapkan orientasi si anak tunggal, tetapi Sehun masih saja ceroboh. “Kau tak tahu di mana esai Sehun?”

“Tak tahu,  _Oppa_.” Jimin menggelosor di meja makan, kelelahan menghadapi anaknya yang hiperaktif.

Kibum meletakkan mangkuk nasinya untuk sejenak. Sebuah komando datar yang dingin menggema setelahnya.

“Oh Sehun, duduk dan sarapan. Mencari esainya nanti saja.”

Sehun, yang baru saja akan mencari esainya di kamar, langsung melangkah kembali ke ruang makan. “Baik, Kibum- _ahjussi_...”

Jimin tersenyum riang. Sehun sungguh penurut kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Kibum.  _Untung Kibum-_ oppa _punya wibawa, sehingga Sehun mau mematuhinya_ , batin Jimin.

Beberapa menit dilalui dalam keheningan hingga Kibum selesai makan. Satu-satunya pria dewasa di Kediaman Oh (walaupun marga Kibum adalah Kim) itu bertanya, “Bukankah seusai mengerjakan esai, kau meletakkannya di dalam map tugasmu? Map tugas itu sudah ada di tasmu, ‘kan?”

Sehun terpaku dengan sumpit mengarah ke bibir. Sedetik kemudian, ia memangku tasnya dan mengaduk-aduk isinya. Esainya ada di sana, membuatnya tersenyum malu sambil mengangkat selembar kertas bertuliskan artikel budaya 500 kata. “Iya,  _Ahjussi_ , ada di sini...”

Kibum menunjukkan senyum tipisnya. “Nah, ‘kan? Dasar pelupa.”

“Maafkan aku....” Sehun masih tersenyum sampai mata sipitnya tertelan senyum itu.

Kibum dan Sehun sama-sama dingin pada orang yang tidak mengenal mereka, tetapi jika sudah bertemu, mereka bisa berbagi keramahan pada satu sama lain. Suasana hangat ini membawa nostalgia membahagiakan bagi Jimin, kembali pada masa suaminya masih bersamanya dan Sehun. Satu anak yang tampan tapi kekanakan, satu ibu yang penyayang, dan satu (sosok) ayah yang tegas tapi perhatian—beginilah keluarga yang seharusnya, bukan?

* * *


	5. Let's Go!

"OK,” Joonmyun, wakil  _leader_ grup orientasi, menyelesaikan hitungannya setelah anggota grup orientasinya berkumpul dekat jembatan penyeberangan, “Sudah 12 orang, Fan.”

“Benar sudah berkumpul semua? Kita bisa mengabsen sekarang.” Wu Fan sang _leader_ grup mengeluarkan lembar absensi grup orientasi pada Joonmyun. Yang diberi perintah tanggap. Ia menekan keluar ujung penanya, siap mengabsen.

“Semuanya, tolong berbaris sesuai nomor presensi! Aku akan mengabsen!”

Perintah Joonmyun diabaikan. Minseok dan Lu Han masih asyik berbincang masalah tugas (juga metode pembelajaran bahasa Korea yang efektif untuk Yi Xing si pelupa). Yi Xing tak beralih sedikitpun dari kamus Mandarin-Korea yang ia pegang. Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol membicarakan banyak hal yang asosiasinya begitu bebas: mulai tugas esai hingga toilet mampet di rumah jadi bahasan trio usil itu. Jongin dan Sehun main cakar-cakaran sambil membahas kenakalan Jongin yang kabur saat mereka ketahuan mencuri mangga tetangga. Mereka mengusir Zi Tao yang ingin ikut main karena Zi Tao berkulit hijau (huh?), sedangkan permainan ini hanya untuk orang albino (Sehun) dan orang hitam (Jongin).  Akan tetapi, Zi Tao mulai mengeluarkan aura atlet wushunya, membuat duo _magnae_ ketakutan dan membiarkan Zi Tao main juga. Cuma Kyungsoo yang patuh pada titah wakil _leader_. Ditarik-tariknya bagian belakang kemeja Baekhyun. “Baekhyun- _hyung_ , Joonmyun- _hyung_ mau mengabsen kita. Ayo, kita berbaris.”

“Ah, apa sih, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun menepis tangan Kyungsoo dan lanjut mengobrol. Kyungsoo mengulanginya lagi, tetapi tetap ditepis juga.

“Perhatian, semuanya, tolong merapikan diri! Aku akan segera mengabsen kalian!” Joonmyun memberi komando untuk kedua kalinya. Masih tidak didengarkan. Wu Fan, yang mulanya memberikan kesempatan pada Joonmyun untuk memimpin grup, jadi kasihan pada wakilnya yang mulai _gloomy_ itu. Ditepuknya pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek 15 cm darinya itu. “Jangan diambil hati. Mereka belum biasa diminta berbaris olehmu.” hiburnya.

 Joonmyun tertawa lemah. Wu Fan mengeratkan _side hug_ nya pada Joonmyun, lalu berucap lantang dan dalam, “Perhatian, seluruh anggota Grup IX, siap, gerak!”

Drap, drap, drap! Begitu mendengar instruksi dari Wu Fan, sepuluh orang anggota kelompok orientasi berbaris sesuai nomor presensi. Beda sekali dengan Joonmyun yang diabaikan, sedikit membuat Joonmyun iri pada Wu Fan.

“Ubahlah sikap kalian yang sulit fokus itu,” tegas Wu Fan, “dan hargai teman yang bicara di depan, siapapun dia.” 

Kata-kata Wu Fan membungkam anggota grup orientasi yang lain. Bahkan Minseok dan Lu Han, dua anggota tertua di kelompok, tertunduk karena merasa tidak jadi teladan.

“Joonmyun akan mengabsen kalian. Setelah nama kalian disebutkan, majulah dan tanda tangani lembar presensi. Jangan berdesakan—khususnya Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun.”

Lima orang yang disebut namanya langsung berhenti bersenggolan (mereka ini memang sulit tenang, jadinya waktu baris pun masih main-main sedikit).

Satu persatu, personel Grup IX menandatangani lembar presensi di _clipboard_ yang dibawa Joonmyun. Presensi selesai. Tugas kelompok dan pribadi pun sudah dicek; semua lengkap. Tinggal satu _finishing touch_.

“Untuk kelancaran masa orientasi kita, kuharap kita tetap kompak dalam bekerja dan mematuhi peraturan. Juga, kuharap setelah ini, kita bisa menjadi lebih akrab.” Wu Fan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, telapaknya tertelungkup. Joonmyun tak butuh waktu untuk memahami. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas tangan Wu Fan. Satu persatu, anggota orientasi mengikuti—untuk ini, mereka satu hati.

Karena mereka memang satu.

_“We are...”_

_“ONE!”_

Satu jargon kebersamaan menggaung, mengiringi langkah-langkah siswa baru ini menuju cita-cita mereka.

* * *

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> Dou? Aku sudah setengah mati bikin ini supaya nggak aneh (bahkan biar feelnya dapet, sampai harus ndengerin ‘Super Junior-Wonder Boy’ berkali-kali), tapi jadinya tetep aneh. Maafkan saya, readers...  
> But anyway, mind to comment or kudos this? Itu akan memacuku untuk membuat FF yang lebih baik! XD


End file.
